Agonía Para Dos
by HHr-Delusional
Summary: 427 Palabras, un pequeño drabble para NarutoCouples. "Cuando ya no posees ningún tipo de emociones en tu corazón... ¿qué te queda?" redactado a la perspectiva visual de ambos.


Aviso: la única cuenta diferente a esta en la que podrías ver posteado este escrito en internet será "Romance_Girl" en xXxNarutoxCouplesxXx (donde soy administradora) y Naruto Uchiha; si lo llegasen a encontrar en cualquier otro sitio, por favor notifíquenme; ya me considero lo bastante mala como para que también me _roben_ algo de lo que estoy _medianamente_ feliz (y que en tres meses odiaré más que a mi alma).

Este es un escrito especial para el foro NarutoCouples y el fan-club NaruHina en el cual Rubi's chocolate (_esposa_ mía y de nadie más) dio una propuesta en el juego de drabble's donde había que emplear la palabra "lágrima"; como nadie escribía, decidí participar… pero lo último que planeé fue esto.

Cuando iba por la mitad del fic comencé a recordarme de la canción Until The Day I Die, si desean pueden oírla mientras leen.

Sé que nunca seré profesional (Dios quiera un día sí), así que pido una disculpa si mis porquerías los asustan más de la cuenta. 

Agradecimientos: a **Ice-chan** (mi bruja 3) por haberme leído, sus comentarios y su linda ayuda en el segundo párrafo J y a **Dor-fuu** (mi _prima_ querida) por su ternura, ya que al leer éste pequeño NH me ha dicho un sinfín de cosas hermosas que casi me hacen sonrojar (por no decir que lo hicieron)

Sin más rodeos:

Palabras: 427

PoV: Mutua

_**~Agonía Para Dos~**_

_¿Cómo defines el sentimiento que podría embargar a una persona cuando pequeñas gotas de agua salada se escapan de los ojos, si muy bien sabes que las justificaciones para poseer diversas emociones se libraron de ti como una mariposa de la prisión que creaban unas crueles manos hace tanto?_

Suspiré quedamente, mirando a la _nada_ infinita de aquellos orbes enmarcados por el dolor… al menos, creía que se trataba de eso…, también notaba un poco de confusión, aunque no entiendo el porqué…

Sabía lo que había ocurrido… ¿cómo no darse cuenta de ello?, cuando algo se trata de ti, todo es demasiado obvio como para cuestionarlo…

Mirar su rostro… ver las manchas de sangre enmarcando sus facciones… te dejaba el corazón vacío, te percatabas perfectamente en ése instante del modo en que tus propios latidos se hacían suaves, cada vez más con una diferencia de tiempo bastante considerable… aunque admito que no solo existe _ese_ motivo, pero para mí es el _único_ que hay.

Respiro lentamente, deseando decir algo, pero no encuentro palabras para ello; es _muy_ difícil todo esto…

No leo nada en sus ojos, sólo aquel mismo desconcierto y ahora con un poco menos de desasosiego… sabe que no queda mucho tiempo.

El sonido de una compuerta abrirse no llama en lo absoluto nuestra atención, igualmente sabíamos que pasaría.

Cargan nuestros cuerpos, yo parpadeo sutilmente, pronto caeré en un profundo sueño.

Y lo que todavía no entiendo… es _cómo_ había la posibilidad de que algo **cálido** resbalara por mis mejillas, ya que no sabía lo que era… no podía tratarse de una sustancia proveniente de mí, si ya no quedaba nada en la forma corpórea que alegaba todavía poseer algo de vida más no una temperatura menudamente estable para un humano normal. Pero esa no era mi más grande intriga… la verdadera razón de mis cavilaciones yacía en las **lágrimas** de mi acompañante un momento antes… no eran sus heridas físicas, eso era seguro: perdimos la sensibilidad en nuestros organismos hace tres días.

Nos arrojaron al piso cual bolsa de basura. Hicieron las mismas preguntas, pero nuestras pupilas sólo se enfocaban en una cosa…

Pasaron largos y tediosos minutos antes de colocarnos de rodillas; ellos ya no ignoran el hecho de que no conseguirán nada por más magulladuras que causaran en nosotros, así que tomaron la decisión de enviar una amenaza a la aldea.

Antes de que rodaran nuestras cabezas, profesamos de forma audible una última frase al unísono.

-No fue tu culpa.

-_Claro que fue mía Hinata._

-_Nunca lo quisiste Naruto-kun._

* * *

Pido una enorme y severa disculpa a las personas que han esperado dejara los primeros escritos en Tus Deseos son Órdenes Para Mi 2,0 , en verdad me da mucha vergüenza pensar que ni he cumplido mis promesas ni mucho menos puedo redactar algo decente; me han propuesto cuatro situaciones y tengo los fic's completos en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el problema es que pienso en las escenas más no en el modo en que me saldría bien la condenada descripción.

Entre tanto, siempre me he propuesto llenar fanfiction de fics NH's porque apenas éste resulta ser el 438 finalizado (yo quería que fuera el 437 joer XD pero no se pudo, ya que); desde hace casi dos años estoy ideando escrito tras escrito, llevo más de 100 ideas NaruHina, por lo que espero terminar algunas cuantas un día, jeje.

¡¡No podemos dejar que algo tan bello quede en el vacío!!

Perdonen a las personas que guardo en mis favoritos sus fic's y nunca les dejo un comentario, es que la mayoría de las veces los leo en el celular y al entrar en la pc los busco, los guardo y luego me ocupo del foro entre las condenadas tareas y demás (estoy a punto de graduarme, menos de dos meses y todavía no empiezo mi tesis).

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
